The proliferation of smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other computing devices has led to an increased number of users with Internet-connected, camera-equipped, and microphone-equipped devices. These devices—together with the development and ready availability of videotelephony—have enabled people to engage in virtual real-time communication by simultaneously exchanging live video and audio data between two devices.
Videoconferencing is a common application of videotelephony technology, in which a group of individuals can participate in an organizational meeting. The rise of videoconference services has enabled some organizations to allow their employees to work remotely, while still being able to engage in group meetings. Another application of this technology, often referred to as “video calling,” has extended traditional audio-only telephone calls to also include live video transmission.
With the advent of the Internet, celebrities, artists, and other public figures are increasingly engaging with their fans, supporters, and constituents through digital platforms, such as social media. Traditionally, such famous individuals have engaged with members of the public through organized in-person events (e.g., public appearances, backstage passes, public receptions, press events, etc.).
These types of public events can be difficult and expensive to organize. Fans or other individuals would have to travel to the geographic location of the public event, which may preclude some individuals from attending due to timing or cost constraints. Additionally, such public events often require security personnel to ensure the safety of the public figure. These challenges result in fans being unable to meet public figures, and in public figures electing to forgo such public events in the interest of their safety and convenience.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a platform to allow celebrities, artists, and other public figures to digitally engage with their fans, supporters, and constituents.